1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and particular to a capillary plug button for securing capillary tubes and other small diameter components within an opening in an internal wall of a refrigeration machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various refrigeration machines arranging in size from room air conditioners that are typically mounted in a window or through the wall to large roof top units often use capillary tubes as an expansion control device within a conventional refrigeration circuit. Other small diameter tubes are used for various control mechanisms within the refrigeration machine. Particularly, high and low pressure switches are actuated through a small diameter tube connected to the various components within the refrigeration machine at the point from which pressure is to be determined. Other small diameter components such as wires or levers are also found within a refrigeration machine and consequently may be secured by a capillary plug button.
These various small diameter tubes may be free standing within the machine between the connections at either end. When these tubes are free standing there is potential for rubbing between themselves and between the tubes and the other internal components of the machine due to vibrations during operation as well as other movement during transportation of the machine. The rubbing motions create a possibility of the tubes being damaged or having holes worn therein. Typically refrigerant is contained within a capillary tube so that any damage to the capillary may result in loss of refrigerant for the refrigeration system or, if the damage is to a pressure sensitive device, replacement of the device may be necessitated. Furthermore electrical wiring within a refrigeration machine may rub against other components such that the insulation is worn thin creating the potential for a short circuit.
These capillary tubes have previously been secured within a refrigeration machine by the provision of a plastic clip that would encircle each capillary and be screwed to a component of the machine. Such apparatus requires a separate screw for each tube to be secured and for each location of that tube to be secured as well as requiring that the screw be removed from the clip to allow the capillary tube to be removed from the equipment. Other methods of securing capillary tubes within an opening of a wall include using a rubber gromet sized to the opening and to the tube.